historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Restoring Hope
Operation Restoring Hope (22 April 2015-) is the second phase of Saudi Arabia's intervention in Yemen during the Yemeni Civil War. Following the termination of the four-week Operation Decisive Storm campaign of airstrikes by Saudi Arabia and their Arab state allies, the kingdom decided to launch "Operation Restoring Hope" to find a political solution to the civil war, announcing the end of airstrikes. However, airstrikes and the naval blockade actually continued, and several civilians were killed in airstrikes by the Royal Saudi Air Force and their Gulf allies. Cross-border fighting continues and ground forces from the Arab coalition are involved in operations in support of President Abd Rabbuh Mansur Hadi's government. Background From 26 March to 21 April 2015, Saudi Arabia and a coalition of Arab states began a bombing campaign against the Houthis following their February 2015 seizure of power in Yemen, installing a Shia government in the country. The Shia powerhouse of Iran now had an ally to the south of its Sunni rival of Saudi Arabia and the other Sunni Persian Gulf countries, and Saudi Arabia and its allies decided to intervene in the civil war between the Houthis and the government-in-exile of Abd Rabbuh Mansur Hadi. Hadi's forces controlled southern Yemen and were besieged in Aden by the Houthis, so the Saudis made it their objective to lift the Siege of Aden by pounding the Houthis with bombs and forcing their fighters back. "Operation Decisive Storm" saw the Royal Saudi Air Force bombard the Houthis from the air while a blockade of the Gulf of Aden also took place, and 78% of Yemenis were in urgent need of food, water, and medical aid as a result of the blockade. Commercial shipping was blocked and only a few aid ships were allowed in, but no Iranian vessels were allowed past the blockade. On 21 April 2015, the Saudis declared an end to "Decisive Storm" and their airstrikes, claiming that they were now going to pursue a political solution. Opposing forces Saudi-led Coalition The bulk of the intervention forces are from Saudi Arabia, which committed more than 100 aircraft, around 150,000 troops, and an unknown number of ships (at least one logistical vessel) to the operation. The UAE was the second-biggest contributor with 3,000 troops, 30 aircraft and an unknown number of Baynunah-class corvettes. Bahrain, Qatar, and Kuwait provided over 40 aircraft and at least 1,300 troops. Egypt contributed 4 warships to the naval blockade of Yemen, 800 ground troops and an unknown number of planes. Jordan and Morocco provided 6 warplanes and at least 1,000 soldiers. Senegal deployed 2,100 troops. Sudan contributed 6,000 troops and 4 planes. At least 1,800 mercenaries from Latin America and other regions are fighting in the conflict on behalf of the UAE. The Saudis and the UAE also took part in training a new Yemeni National Army (YNA) for the Hadi government. Eight brigades were trained and took part in battle in October 2015. The UAE Air Force also trained Yemeni pilots to form a new Yemeni Air Force loyal to President Hadi. Houthis and Saleh loyalists Campaign The airstrikes and blockade continued, however. Saudi airstrikes killed hundreds of Yemeni civilians, and the Saudi air force destroyed the main runway at the Sana'a International Airport to prevent an Iranian Red Crescent plane from arriving with medical supplies to help starving Yemenis, and Iranian ships and planes were still banned from the country. On some occasions, the US Navy and Iranian Navy faced off against each other, with US ships taking part in the blockade. The pro-Hadi forces succeeded in pushing the Houthis back from Aden, and they pushed north towards the capital of Sana'a. Saudi Arabia continued to receive criticism for the inaccuracy of its airstrikes, some of which hit wedding parties or other civilian gatherings, and for their refusal to allow foreign aid workers to enter Yemen. Notes Category:Yemeni Civil War Category:Battles